A Neverland Thanksgiving
by rocket-diving
Summary: Holiday Special - Neverland's First Thanksgiving, Starring: Felix, Rufio, and Peter Pan. (Panlix / Neverland Husbands Ship)


_**AN**: HeadCanon = Felix was quite jealous of Rufio when he was first brought to Neverland, because he thought Rufio was a romantic rival for Peter Pan. Rufio cares very much for Peter, but strictly in a brotherly fashion. However, having determined the root of Felix's animosity, he enjoyed nothing more than riling Felix up by acting too friendly with Peter._

**xXXx**

Felix fixed a glare that could peel varnish off a pirate ship at the tri-hawked pissant. To his credit, Rufio didn't flinch and he glared right back.

But then again, it's rather difficult to intimidate another teenage boy when one is covered from head to toe in a mixture of mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, and gravy. Lots and lots of gravy.

Felix felt marginally better about the situation when he focused on Rufio's swollen, split lip. Who knew turkey legs could double so effectively as a mini-club in a crisis?

The fact that Rufio was dripping creamed corn and still had bits of candied yams stuck between the valleys of his mohawks also helped.

The two Boys broke their stare-off only when Peter Pan sauntered back into the scene, hands clasped behind his back and wearing a forced look of seriousness. He came to a halt before them, staring down severely while his eyes danced with amusement. This did not bode well.

"Our first Thanksgiving and you two blockheads managed to ruin it before I even carved the roast Neverbird!" Pan shook his head, scowling. "After all the effort I put into our feast, this is how you repay me."

Felix swallowed hard and didn't have to force the chagrin that surfaced, even if Peter was having far too much fun engrossing himself in this Game of Disappointed Pan.

Peter shook his head slowly, his frown deepening. "Bad form, Rufio. And _you_, Felix. I would expect this sort of thing from Nibs, maybe. Don't Ask for certain. But _you_?" Pan sighed and closed his eyes, bringing a hand from behind his back to pinch the bridge of his nose as though warding off a migraine.

Felix bowed his head; Game or not he **hated** disappointing Peter Pan on any level. When was the last time Peter had actually had reason to scold him, anyway? He risked a glance at Rufio and was suddenly reminded as to why he'd started the fight in first place.

The little shit was making full blown _puppy eyes_ at Pan.

Peter continued. "However. As it is our first Thanksgiving, I will be lenient on the both of you. Your punishment is to clean up the mess you caused. Silently."

"That's it?" Rufio blurted out, brows arching and the incredulity visible through his half-dried mask of creamed corn.

Peter Pan laughed, smiling down at Rufio a little too kindly. Felix wasn't fooled. "Of course. Everyone makes mistakes." Peter gave a small nod of his head, indicating that the two should stand.

Obediently, Felix rose and Rufio sprung up from their seats on the log, and both trudged off toward the site of the upended table, broken and overturned chairs, and copious piles of spilled holiday dishes.

"One moment, Boys," Peter called merrily, trotting up behind them. "I nearly forgot. Here, put these on. You wouldn't want to get dirtier than you already are, now would you?"

Felix and Rufio simultaneously gaped as they turned back around and found Pan dangling two large, pink, frilly aprons on tips of his fingers. These... these hadn't been used since **Baelfire** had last been with them!

Felix gazed at Peter, imploring him with a mute look to reconsider. Peter only responded with a wide, face splitting grin.

Rufio was not so quiet. "**What** the **FU**-"

"Tut, tut, Rufio!" Peter Pan chided, flinging the girly things at them and interrupting Rufio mid-profanity. "I said _silently_."

The other Lost Boys began creeping out of the woodwork just as Felix and Rufio had begrudgingly fastened on their pink aprons. Felix's barely reached mid-thigh and Rufio's hung nearly past his knees. Cat-calls began and Felix knew it was going to be a very, very long night.

***** Earlier That Day *****

It all began when the newest recruit, Thud Butt, started explaining the concept of Thanksgiving to the other Boys. He'd gotten through a detailed, drool-worthy description of customary appetizers, first dishes, second dishes, main course, and was getting into the deserts when Rufio dropped in - literally, as he'd been perched in a tree near the gaggle of Lost Boys who'd been listening with rapt attention to Thud Butt's words.

Felix looked over from his seat by the fire and fought back the urge to roll his eyes as some of the other Boys squeaked and were awed by Rufio's exuberant entrance.

"Thud Butt, you're not even tellin' it right," Rufio groaned loudly, gesturing emphatically with his hands. "Who ever heard of Thanksgiving without morcón or jamón? On top of that, nobody but your fatass is eatin' rhubarb pie on Thanksgiving. You didn't even tell them about flan or bibingka."

One of the other Boys nodded in agreement, while the rest just looked confused.

Thud Butt sucked his teeth at Rufio, and waved a hand dismissively at having had his story interrupted. "Man, this is Thanksgiving, nobody wants your Mexican food."

Rufio glowered. "Mo taba tulala, it's _Filipino_ you ignorant-"

"What's a Thanksgiving?" Peter questioned casually as he snuck up upon the group of Boys, draping an arm comfortably around Rufio's waist and peering around at them.

Felix instinctively stood, long strides carrying him over to Peter Pan's side. Rufio smirked at Felix and mimicked Peter's stance, looping his own arm around their Leader's shoulders. Felix damn near growled.

The other Boys seemed completely unaware of that little exchange as they chattered excitedly, parroting back bits and pieces of Thud Butt's tale to Peter.

"Well that sounds like fun," Pan stated agreeably once they'd quieted down. "Felix!" he bellowed, though Felix was quite certain Peter knew he'd been standing there all along. "Oh, good, you're here. Felix, what do you think about this 'Thanksgiving'?"

Felix gave a slight shrug, hackles raising as Rufio leaned in closer to Pan and leveled a shit-eating grin at him. "Sounds wasteful," he ground out from behind clenched teeth.

It was silent a moment and then Peter's uproarious laughter rang out. "Well that decided it then. Alright, Boys!" The Lost Boys sprang to attention eagerly. "Go fashion us a table and round up enough seats for everyone - we're going to have a Neverland Thanksgiving!"

Whoops of joy and cheers resounded through the Forest as the Boys took off to complete their mission, while Peter Pan ambled off with Rufio in tow to discuss the food required, and Felix wondered if Peter Pan's Shadow was susceptible to some form of a bribe to have Rufio returned to where ever the hell he'd come from.

**xXx**

The table was set and all of the Lost Boys were seated down the length of it; Thud Butt had insisted on seating arrangements in order of height. The littlest Boys were overjoyed at being so close to Pan, who remained at the head, and down the table Boys laughed and chatted happily, all famished and waiting for the word that they could tuck in to the meal.

Felix, however, was silently fuming - he and Rufio were the two tallest Boys and were thusly seated across from one another at the very end of the long table. Felix **always** sat at Peter Pan's right or left during meals, as did No Nap (who was a few seats down and also unamused by the arrangements). Rufio on the other hand seemed happier than a clown as he surveyed the spread of food.

"Boys, listen up," Pan spoke, lifting a hand for silence. "In honor of our Thanksgiving feast, Thud says we must give Thanks and then our meal begins." Peter nodded to one of the small boys beside him, who immediately flushed a scarlet hue. "Tootles, you first."

Tootles seemed nervous as all eyes settled on him. "I- I- I am Thankful I have not lost my marbles!" he finally blurted out. The Boys roared with laughter.

One by one they went down the first side of the table; most named prized possessions or trinkets they were thankful to have, others mentioned fights with Pirates or Indians they were glad to have survived.

Felix's thoughts turned inward as he pondered what he might say he was Thankful for - only one thing, or person rather, came to mind. He peered down the length of the table at Peter who was lounging in his chair and having a grand time of this Game. Felix was Thankful that Peter Pan had brought him to Neverland, and he was Most Thankful that he would spend every day Forever beside him.

It was now Rufio's turn to speak and Felix would be next. Smirking lightly, Felix looked across the table and waited to hear what Rufio would say.

Rufio had a flair for dramatic similar to Peter Pan's; he was quiet a few moments longer than necessary, until he was certain all eyes were upon him. "There are a lot of things I'm Thankful for - some are silly, some not so silly. But what I am **Most** Thankful for... is that guy, down there."

Felix's eyes widened and his smile faded, as he watched Rufio lift a hand and point at Peter Pan.

"Without Pan the Man, we'd all really be lost. Thank you, Peter Pan," Rufio concluded.

A number of the older Boys nodded in approval and others clapped, while some of the Boys were just embarrassed. Peter nodded his head slowly in acknowledgement, his fingers steepling in front of him and wearing a Cheshire's smug, self-satisfied grin.

Felix looked absolutely murderous as he glared across the table at Rufio.

Rufio wagged his brows once at Felix, a half-grin curling up the corner of his mouth. "Let's see you beat that, Jolly Green."

There was a fleshy thunk and Rufio was knocked backwards off his chair. It was at that point that Felix realized he was standing up with a damaged turkey leg in hand and that everyone was staring at him - Pan included (that Cheshire grin still in place).

The only forewarning Felix received before the bowl of cranberry sauce was launched at his head was a slightly slurred shout of, "BANGARANG!"

****xXx****

Felix slowly eased into his bedroll, still wet and shivering from his bath. After he and Rufio had finished carrying out their punishment, bathing had been imperative before sleep. Sunrise was still a good two hours off and the night was cold though, so Felix edged closer to the fire before turning over to get some rest.

He felt Peter setting his own bedroll next to his and he drew back his cover to peer over at his Leader. Pan lay atop his own roll, his head propped up by a supporting arm as their eyes met. For a short time, no words passed between them; the silence they shared was familiar and comfortable, and it put Felix at ease.

When Peter did speak, his voice was soft and sincere, his face gentle - it was becoming more and more rare that Felix saw this side of Pan, and he relished these moments. "I am Most Thankful that you will **always** be my Most Loyal and Most Favorite Lost Boy, Felix."

Felix smiled in return, his expression open and honest and to be witnessed by none other than Peter Pan.


End file.
